Big Daddy Bull
| billed_from = Lexington KY | trainer = Sabu, The Great Muta, Alex Firecracker | Manger = | current_efeds = XWA | previous_efeds = TCW ETW XTW BXW UWE | handler = | winloss_record = | debut = 2004 | retired = }} Jeremy Paisley is an American professional wrestler currently employed Xtreme Wrestling Association (XWA) on its Desire brand. Early life Jeremy Paisley was born into a Christian rose family in northern Kentucky. Son of a Horse trainer and nurse, Pasiley is the 5th of 6 children. Jeremy played football for his high school and was Captain of their wrestling team. growing up Jeremy was always a big fan of pro wrestling. His child hood Hero was Hulk Hogan. ETW Jeremy Signed to TPW, and was assigned to start out in its developmental territory ETW. But in the Fall of 2007, TPW went under and ETW became a stand alone wrestling Company. Jeremy made his in ring Debut under the ring name, Big Daddy Bull. With a Punk/Reject type gimmick, Jeremy got over quickly with the fans. Jeremy was able to face Michael Wright to a draw in a barbwire match. Soon after Bull went after the ETW X-division Championship for awhile, until he got a chance to be in a huge PPV on TCW, a rivial company which bought out ETW and made it their developmental territory. Total Carnage Wrestling Pre before becoming a Full member of the TCW roster Jeremy made his 1st match in TCW in a Holocuast Match which he lost against Greg Zade. Few Months later Jeremy finally signed to the much larger company. Jeremy was quickly put into the Hardcore Division, and Won the Hardcore title in which he held for 8 months. But soon after losing the title, he turned heel and joined up with Alex Firecracker's heel stable "The New Age Icons." But the stable didn't last long and Jeremy fell to the low midcards of the show until it's fall in the winter of 08-09. XWA First Run Jeremy's first run with Xtreme Wrestling Association (XWA) wasn't really great for him. He was in 4 matches until he asked for his releases, still feeling bitter for the company that bought out TCW. New UWE Heel Turn and Teaming with Just'N After a Few Months of being away from Pro Wrestling, Jeremy joined a growing Company called UWE. Jeremy had only two matches within the company, winning bother, before it too went under. XWA 2nd Run Again Jeremy took a few months off away from wrestling. XWA CEO Robert McDigg, called Jeremy up and asked him to rejoin with the company. At First Jeremy wasn't really welcome back so kindly backstage. He still had bitter feeling for many of the XWA Stars, but soon enough Jeremy was beloved by the locker room. Thought Jeremy was assigned to the Mayhem Roster at the time, Jeremy fought a lot on the Vendetta Show, which was XWA main show. A few weeks before XWA's biggest Show of the year, Xtrememania 2, Jeremy finally won his 2nd title, The TCW Hardcore title. Soon after beating his mentor and long time Friend Alex Firecracker at the event. Jeremy turned Heel once again, He finally renamed himself after his real name after so many years under the Big Daddy Bull name. Jeremy went on a losing streak before he finally retired from Pro Wrestling XWA 3rd Run After a failed fake Death Storyline, Jeremy was sent to XWA's newest show "Desire". Jeremy plays a bitter and very crazy Heel Hardcore Character much like Catcus Jack. He is set for his very first Desire PPV against Snide Valentine Championships & Accomplishments TCW *TCW Hardcore Champion (1x) UWE *FTW World Title XWA *Hardcore Championship (1x) ---- Moveset Finishers *''Spike Piledriver'' Other *Sprinfborad 450 SPlash *Shooting STar DDT *Shooting Star Press *Underhook Piledriver Other info Theme(s): * ETW- I'll Do anything http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5a0q01o86M *Dairy of Jane Breaking Benjaim (Heel)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VhNeL7_3eo-ETW/XWA/TCW *Slipknot- Phychosocial- UWE Heel Theme * Hero by Pop Evil * Not Ready to Die by Demon Hunter Category:Wrestlers